What Happens in Costa del Sol
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Reno meets Yuffie at Costa del Sol. Booze, beach...yeah, you do the math. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Reffie smut is GGGRRRREEEAT! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-1He watched through misbehaving red strands as the sun dipped effortlessly into the azure blue of the ocean. The warm sea breeze softly blew around him, blowing the collar of his uniform open and feathering against his chest. He wiggled his toes in the sand of the beach, listening to the sounds of Costa del Sol behind him. Right now, he was alone on the beach, everyone else having gone to the bars or restaurants for dinner. Resting his arms on his knees, he took a drag off his lasts cigarette. Damn, he'd need to get more before the store closed; but right now, he just needed to zone for a while. Nicotine could wait.

Reno shrugged out of his suit jacket and rolled it up into a makeshift pillow and laid his head against it, stretching out in still warm sand. He really needed to consider getting a permanent residence here. It was paradise. Booze, nicotine and half-naked chicks as far as the eye can see. Truly paradise.

His aquamarine eyes closed as he took the final drag off his cigarette and tossed the butt aside. Just as he was about to exhale, someone kicked sand on his chest, startling him and causing him to choke on the toxic smoke.

"What...the fuck!" he gasped out scrambling up and reaching for his electro rod. He stared furiously at the person. "What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"What the fuck is the matter with you, littering like that, you stupid Turk jackass!" the person, a chick, screamed back at him. "I freakin' risk my life saving the planet and you freakin' litter it with your damn butts!"

Reno glared at her. "You're that damn ninja kid from AVALANCHE, ain't you?" he growled.

Yuffie threw her right fist at him but he quickly grabbed it and spun her around, crossing her arms in front of her and holding her tightly against him.

"Let me go, you stupid ass!" she spat out. "And I'm not a kid! Damn it, I'm almost 20 years old!"

Reno looked down at the struggling girl in his arms. It was the first time he'd ever seen her outside of a fight...and he had to admit, she was hot. He loosened his hold on her, but still held her to him. "Sorry," he said.

Yuffie's head snapped around. "Did you just say 'sorry' Turk boy?" she asked in disbelief.

Reno released her partially but still held one of her hands. "Yeah," he said, giving her a provocative smile. He bent down and picked up his cigarette butt. "Come on. Let me buy you a drink."

"They won't serve me a drink," she said. "I'm still too young."

Reno looked her up and down. "In that get up, you look at least 23," he said, giving a low whistle. She had on a light pink bikini with a long, sheer pink sarong. Her skin was lightly tanned and her black hair was short, and flipped out at the ends. He hadn't realized how cute she really was. Of course, that had been over three years ago.

Yuffie blushed slightly under his close scrutiny. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, linking her arm through his and tossing the cigarette butt in the trash. "You look real great, Yuffie."

"Huh," she said with a smile as she walked with him. "I didn't think you even knew my name."

"You get your ass handed to ya by a girl enough, you get to know her name," he answered, giving her a crooked grin. They walked up to the outside bar. "What'll ya have, sweetheart?"

"Strawberry daiquiri," she answered.

Reno tapped the bar. "A beer for me and a strawberry daiquiri for the lady," he told the bartender.

The native glanced at Yuffie and smiled. "You got a sweet looking girl there, Mon," he said. "You better be good to her, or someone snatch that sweet thing right away."

Reno grinned at Yuffie and draped his arm around her. "Don't you worry 'bout that," he said. "I'll take good care of her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG, I'm so bad! I didn't say anything in the first chapter, so I'll say it now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or Yuffie. They belong to those SquareEnix people. I wish I owned them...they'd be fun to party with. Oh, anyway...yeah, the story. Here ya go!!!**

Chapter 2

Yuffie sipped the last of her drink, feeling warm from the rum. She giggled and looked over at Reno. "I can't believe that guy didn't even ask how old I was!" she exclaimed.

"I told you, you look older," he said. He grinned at her. "You're actually a real knock out."

"Please," she said, leaning back on her elbows and staring at the ocean. "I'm hardly a knock out. Tifa, now there's a knock out! I'm too damn skinny."

Reno cocked his head in thought. "Won't lie to you, I've always thought Tifa was beautiful," he said. He laughed when she punched his arm. "But so are you, Yuffie. Don't sell yourself short, Babe."

She looked down at him, stretched out in the sand beside her. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, sitting up on his elbows to look into her eyes. "I mean, damn, didn't you see all the dudes checking you out as we walked back here?"

She shook her head.

"Hot and oblivious to the fact," he said with a grin. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're a rare one, Yuffie. Most hot girls would flaunt it and be conceited. You don't even know how beautiful you are."

Yuffie snorted. "Whatever, Reno," she said, pulling her face away from his hand and trying to shake the excited feeling she felt when his fingers touched her face. "You're just trying to get in my panties or something."

"I'd be an idiot not to try," he said with a grin. He sat upright and turned to face her. "Seriously, though. You are beautiful."

"You're just saying that 'cause you can see more of my 'assets'," she told him.

"God, bitter much?" he grumbled. "Can't even take a damn compliment?"

Yuffie sat up and faced him. "Fine, you wanna compliement me, do it," she said, crossing her arms.

Reno grinned and reached out to stroke her cheek. "Fine," he said, running his thumb over her lips. "You are gorgeous, hot, you're pretty damn cool, and you kick major ass. And, hard to believe, I'm actually enjoying spending time with you tonight."

Yuffie stared at him wide eyed. "Really?" she asked. He nodded and traced the line of her jaw with a feather soft touch. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought we were enemies."

"We WERE," he told her, resting his hand on her thigh. "Long time ago. Things have changed."

"You're still a Turk, though," she said warily.

He shrugged. "Guy's gotta have a job, Babe," he said. "And I'm damn good at what I do."

"Gotta admit," she said with a shy smile. "You look pretty good in your uniform."

Reno laughed. "Thanks, Babe," he answered. "Now that's how you take a compliment. Graciously."

She reached up to smack him, but he grabbed her hand and scooped her up in his arms, setting her in his lap in one quick movement. She was too shocked to struggle. Reno's left arm encircled her tiny waist as his right hand cupped her cheek and ran through her hair.

"What are you doing?" she whispered against his lips.

Reno ran his fingers over her mouth and down the side of his neck. "Just admiring the scenery," he murmured as his lips closed over hers.

**A/N: I gotta say, I love Reno! Want to see where this goes? Review and tell me what you think. I have an ego...it needs to be fed. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer...the sequel: I don't own these guys. I don't own the Villa in Costa del Sol...though I wish I did. I do, however, own the amazing sex they are about to have. Which leads me to...**

**WARNING: This chapter contains an explicit description of sex between two consenting adults. If you are offended by explicit sex by two consenting adults, leave. Go away. Vamos. Get lost. Do not pass go. Do not get any mental images in your head by reading explicit sex by two consenting adults. If you get offended by such things...why are you still reading this warning? Just go. HOWEVER, if you do not get offended by such wonderfulness as Yuffie and Reno going at it, by all means, be my guest. Read and lust away. Sorry for the length of this chapter. Yeah, kinda got carried away. Tee hee. I'll let Rude spank me for it later.**

**Rude (smirking): Yay.**

**Anyway...on with the SMUT!!!**

Yuffie tried to muster the will to pull away from him, but her lips simply wouldn't obey. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back, her lips parting as his tongue swept across them, darting between her teeth once entrance had been granted. God, he was a great kisser.

Reno grasped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. There was something about her...he simply couldn't get enough of her. Everything in his mind was telling him to run away, to get as far away from her as he possibly could; this was bad...this was really bad. But everything else was telling him not to let go; to never let her go.

Reno chose to heed the advice of everything but his mind.

Releasing his lips from hers, he swept his mouth up the side of her face to her ear. "Do you want to stay here?" he breathed into her ear. "Or would you like to take this someplace a little more...private?"

Yuffie arched her neck as his fingers played lazily against her throat. "Planning on getting into my panties, Turk boy?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair and yanking it slightly.

Reno groaned. God, he loved it when girls played with his hair. It could turn him on instantly. "I can only do what you let me," he told her, running his tongue up her jaw line to her eye and kissing her there. "And if you let me, you won't regret it."

"Can you guarantee that?" she asked breathlessly. "Are you as good as they say?"

Reno chuckled as he kissed a trail down her shoulders. "I've only just begun and you're already panting," he replied, his breath fanning the tops of her breasts. "Try me out for yourself, Yuffie."

"Sleeping with the enemy," she murmured, shivering as he swept his tongue up her chest to her chin. "Sounds pretty enticing right about now."

"So," he purred, his warm breath hitting the moist trail his tongue had left. "Your place...or mine?"

"I've got the Villa to myself," she replied with a smile. "And as far as I know...it has yet to be broken in."

He grinned as he rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Then let's go break some shit."

Yuffie squealed as Reno took her by the hand and led her through the streets to the Villa. He kissed the back of her neck as she fumbled with the key, his hands trailing up from her waist to caress her breasts.

"You better freakin' hurry or I'm gonna do ya out here in the street," he growled, pressing his hips against her backside. Yuffie moaned as she felt how hard he was against her.

"Come on you stupid, fucking..." she grumbled as the door turned and she stumbled inside, Reno right behind her.

He shut the door and turned the lock. He turned to her and instantly his hands were grasping her face as tenderly as he could manage, his lips slamming against hers in a devouring kiss. Yuffie threw his jacket off his body and tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room. Yuffie giggled as Reno looked down at his shirt.

"Fuck it," he growled as he once again crushed his lips to hers. His hands moved down to her hips and removed the sarong covering them, tossing it aside and leaving it to flutter effortlessly to the floor. He reached behind her back and untied her top, sending it flying to, he thought, the bar. Didn't matter...she wouldn't be needing it again tonight.

Yuffie unfastened his belt and pants and pulled them down over his hips. Reno kicked his boots off and struggled to get out of his socks. He simply walked out of his pants as they continued to the bedroom. Yuffie pushed his boxers down, causing them to end up somewhere in the living room.

They finally made it to the bedroom and he tripped her legs up and landed on top of her on the bed. He hooked his thumbs through her bikini bottoms and untied them, tossing them over his shoulder.

Reaching up he stroked her face tenderly. "You really are beautiful, Yuffie," he told her genuinely.

She smiled and reached for him. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled his lips back to hers.

Reno groaned as he explored her body, her scent, her taste. Never had he felt skin as silky as hers. He kissed his way down her body, then back up again, chills of excitement running through him at every moan she made, every gasp that escaped her lips. Easing her legs apart, he kissed the inside of her thighs and moved up.

Yuffie rose up off the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously, looking at the mass of red hair that was now between her legs.

Reno looked up at her and grinned. "Don't tell me you've never had a guy go down on you before?" he asked. Yuffie shook her head. "Oh shit, Sweetheart. Lay back and let Reno take you for a ride."

Yuffie didn't even have time to reply. Reno had lowered his head down to her, slipping his tongue over her. Yuffie gasped and arched her back, feeling as Reno slipped a finger inside her.

"Oh my God," she whispered, closing her eyes and succumbing to him.

Reno laughed slightly, eliciting yet another gasp from her. He like being the first to do stuff on girls they'd never had done before. He knew he was good and everyone else after him would never measure up to his standards. But for some reason, with Yuffie, he didn't want anyone to even try.

He wanted to be the only one to taste her.

He worked his magic on her, his tongue doing acrobatics on her sensitive flesh. Reno was toying with her, bringing her close to orgasm and then letting up just enough to keep her hot.

"You're killing me," he heard her say.

Reno raised his head and moved up her body, claiming her lips again. His hands caressed her breasts, his mouth leaving her lips to begin his assault on her breasts. God, he wanted her; wanted so badly to slip inside her, knowing how wet she was for him, how hot she was. He ground his hips against hers tightly, his erection slipping up her thighs to tease her.

"Reno," she gasped, arching against him, trying to position her body to take him in.

"Not very patient, are you?" he teased, kissing her again. He plunged into her deeply, grunting in satisfaction as he did. She cried out in shock and pleasure. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Oh God!" she cried, grasping handfuls of his hair. Reno growled as she yanked his hair, pulling his lips to hers again.

She met each one of his thrusts with her hips, gasping as she did. Her experience with men wasn't as extensive as his was with women, but she had never had an experience like this before. Every thrust of his body sent a shockwave through her, building something deep within her. She wanted it, needed it, needed him to give it to her.

"Reno!" she cried as her orgasm began to rock her body, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Ah hell!" he yelled, squeezing his eyes together tightly and quickening his pace. She screamed her orgasm just as he threw his head back and released his seed into her body.

He collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving, his body covered with a sheen of sweat. Yuffie's fingers ran through his hair, causing goose bumps to rise up on this shoulders and arms.

"Damn," he whispered against her shoulder.

Yuffie giggled and kissed his cheek. "Damn" she repeated. "They were right about you. You are one hell of a lover."

He looked up at her and grinned lazily. "Glad you think so, Babe," he murmured. "And I have to admit...that was...the best I've ever had."

"Please," she laughed. "Whatever. Reno, you've probably had hundreds of girls..."

"God, I'm not a slut."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm not the best you've ever had."

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "Afraid so, Dollface," he told her with a grin. "I think you and me have some sort of connection. Must have been all the sexual tension we built up fighting each other three years ago."

She snuggled against him. "You're an idiot," she teased with a yawn. "Now, shut up or I'll make you leave."

He kissed the top of her head and turned the light off on the bedside table. "'Night, Yuffie," he said, holding her close to his heart. She was already breathing steadily in sleep. He grinned and stroked her back as his eyes began to close.

And as he drifted off to sleep, he didn't even realize that all the stores were closed...and he was out of cigarettes.

**A/N: SQUEE en stuff! hearts and love and fluffy stuff**

**Me: So, Reno...what'dya think?**

Reno (mouth agape): Holy shit! That was hot! Can I do it again?

Me: It's a story, Reno. You can read and re-read and re-read all you want.

Reno: You think she likes me?

Me: Dude, she wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't like you. Besides, what's not to like? You're sexy, sweet, funny and super cool.

Reno (placing his arm around me): Awww. I didn't know you cared so much, my Queen.

Me: You know I love you. (kissing his cheek) Okay, I've let you fornicate enough. It's time for me to go to bed.

Reno: But, I'll get to fornicate again, right? I mean, this can't be the end for me and Yuffie...right?

Me: Of course not! We've got to have a morning after. Will she regret it? Will you regret it? Will you ever get your cigarettes? Will readers review and request more?

Reno: True. Too many things left up in the open. Go, get some sleep. Freshen up your mind and come back soon and let's see where this thing with me and Yuffie goes.

Me: My guess, probably back to bed.

Reno (grinning): That's cool with me. Hey! What about Rude? Rude needs a chick.

Me: I know...I've been thinking about that. I know he sorta had a crush on Tifa, but I like her with Cloud, even though some people like him with Aeris.

Reno: Rude's actually crushing on you a bit, Queeny.

Me (sigh): I was afraid of that. I'm married. Perhaps I can create a cyber alterego of myself for Rude. That may be a good solution.

Reno: Sleep on it. Think more tomorrow. You're head is foggy. You're having a conversation with a fictional character for Odin's sake!

Me: True that. Night, Reno.

Reno: Night, Babe. 

**So, readers...should this continue? Review and let me know what you think! happy, fluffly dreams of Reno and Yuffie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The morning after...hmmm...Let's see what happens. As always, I don't own anything except the story. Reno, Yuffie and Costa del Sol belong to Square Enix. The Villa belongs to Cloud. The bastard COULD let me borrow it sometime though. Anyway...enjoy!!**

Reno rolled over and tried to shield his eyes from the unwanted sun. He groaned and reached for Yuffie, finding nothing but rumpled blankets and a pillow. He sat up and looked around.

Nothing.

Well, at least his clothes weren't folded neatly in a pile by the bed, a sure sign that screamed, "Oh my God what did I do last night get the hell outta my place!" No clothes waiting meant no regret.

Or at least a minimum amount of it. And that was fine with him.

_Okay_, he thought to himself as he folded his arms behind his head. _Reflection time._

He'd just slept with Yuffie Kisaragi, the ninja brat from three years ago that had kicked his ass several times. She'd grown up. No longer and annoying little girl, but a pretty damn hot babe. And she'd kicked his ass again.

He hadn't been lying when he told she was the best he'd had. That was the truth. All the others had just been about sex, living in the moment, and it had been great. With Yuffie, he could feel it. She had given a part of herself to him when they were together. Maybe she meant to do it, maybe she didn't. But whatever the case may have been, she'd done it. She'd exposed a part of her soul to him that he couldn't forget. And now that he'd had it, he wanted more of it.

"Whoa," he said, sitting upright and swinging his legs around to the floor. "What you're thinking about, Buddy, is something more substantial than a one nighter."

The thought, however, didn't really freak him out as much as he thought it would.

The door to the bedroom opened up and Yuffie eased in quietly. She looked at him sitting on the bed and gave him a slight smile.

"So, you're awake," she said fiddling nervously with a package.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Not of my own doing, though. Damn sun's too bright here."

Yuffie laughed softly and tossed the package to him. "Here," she said. "Thought you might need those. And, uh, coffee's brewing if you want some."

Reno picked up the package and grinned. "Thanks," he said tearing open the pack of cigarettes. His eyes met hers for a brief moment as she turned to go. "Hey Yuffie?"

She turned back to him. "Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"Could you...uh, could you maybe bring me my clothes?"

Yuffie laughed in relief and nodded. "Sure," she answered. "Be right back."

Yuffie went back out into the living room and began retrieving Reno's clothes.

What was she doing? He as still a Turk, one of the people who had hurt so many of the ones she loved and cared about. Too much to drink. That was the only explanation. She wasn't in her right mind and she had gotten carried away...

_Shut up, Yuffie_, she told herself. _You know you wanted it. You've always wanted it._

For years now, she had secretly harbored a crush for the flamboyant red-head. He was so intriguing, mysterious, dangerous...sexy. Now she could add talented and skilled to that list.

She felt her cheeks flush as the memories from last night flooded her mind. Gods, she'd never experienced anything like that before!

Silk boxers found her feet and she bent down to pick them up. She went to the bedroom door and tossed them into him.

"Found these," she said. "Let me see if I can find your pants and shirt. But at least now you have your boxers."

Reno laughed. "Thanks," he called back.

Yuffie smiled in spite of herself. Maybe this wasn't so bad. At least they were being civil to each other. She didn't regret anything that had happened, and he was still here. She had assumed that when Reno slept with a woman, he left early the next morning before she even woke up. She had woke up before he had.

And he was laughing and smiling. That was a good sign, right?

Maybe nothing would come of it. Maybe this was just a one night stand. But it was a good one. No regrets, no harsh words, no bad feelings.

It was kinda nice.

The door opened and Reno came out in his boxers and grinned at her. He stepped over his socks and boots and bent down to pick up a button.

"Hey!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Found part of my shirt at least!"

Yuffie laughed and blushed slightly. "Sorry 'bout that," she said, taking it from him. "I've got some stuff to sew it back on. That one and any others we can find."

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar. "It's too hot to button a shirt up anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said with a smile.

"Besides," he said, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It would save you the trouble of ripping them off next time."

"Next time?" she asked. "Is there going to be a next time?"

"I'd like there to be," he admitted to her. "But I'm not the only one with a say in it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like that, too," she said softly.

Reno smiled and bent down to kiss her smiling lips. "Next time, I'll really make you moan," he whispered into her breath.

Yuffie shivered involuntarily at that promise.

Reno grinned and patted her backside. "Now," he said. "If we can find the rest of my clothes, I'll take you out to breakfast."

Yuffie quickly located his pants and shirt. "Found 'em!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Reno laughed. "Hungry?" he asked as he pulled the items on.

"Starving," she replied. She grinned at him. "I got quite a workout last night."

"That's just a warm up, Baby," Reno told her with a wink. "I'll show you what real cardio is later."

**A/N: HAPPY DANCE!!! Woot! Should I keep going or shall we wrap it up with this? Let me know! Reviews are always welcomed and rewarded with smut!**

**Reno: I WANT MORE SMUT!**

**Me: You always want smut, you perv!**

**Reno: True, but I WANT MORE SMUT!**

**Me (sighing): You know, there are other characters to write about. Rude for instance.**

**Reno: You just like them big and bald, don't you?**

**Me (squealing in fangirlish delight, eyes big and sparkly): Yep!**

**Reno: Whatever! I WANT MORE SMUT!**

**Me: It's not about you! It's about the readers and what they want!**

**Reno: THEY WANT MORE SMUT! Right?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Reno is poking me in the ribs, following me like an annoying Pokemon you just DON'T wanna catch!)**_

_**Me: OW!!! Reno! That freakin' hurts!**_

_**Reno: You are a bad, bad person! **_

_**Me: Why?!**_

_**Reno: Because you have left me hanging high and dry and low and wet and all points in between! It's been over a month since you last updated!**_

_**Me: It's your fault, you dork!**_

_**Reno: Me?! How is this my fault?!**_

_**Me: You got The Muses drunk and they haven't visited me! They stay at the bar with you all the time! They're either drunk or hung over and an interesting story that makes not!**_

_**Reno (thinking): Okay...you got a point.**_

_**(Turning the tables and slapping Reno upside his cute little red-head.)**_

_**Reno: Owie!!! Knock it off!**_

_**Me: Be nice to me! I hold your sexual life in my hands!**_

_**Reno (thowing himself down on the ground and wrapping his arms around my legs): PLEASE forgive me!! I promise, no more booze for The Muses. How about I promise them a bitchin' kegger after this story is complete?**_

_**Me: Um...okay. Can I come? I like tequilla.**_

_**Reno: Of course! And we'll have Elena clean up the mess.**_

_**Me: Sweet!**_

_**A/N: So sorry! Tax season is over and the mortgage biz is starting to get a little effed up, so I've been really busy. Add to the mix a freakin' two year old who doesn't like to let Mommy get any sleep and you have one tired, uninpired author. Plus, The Muses have been drunk. But, they are attending AA with Cloud, (though I don't think he's that bad...oh wait! He does live in a bar, huh? Nice!) so I think they are doing better. I feel a rumbly in my mind, so that hopefully means I have a brain fart coming on and when that happens, wonderful smut is written. Kinda nasty metaphor, huh? Anyway, stay tuned and bear with me please! I won't disappoint!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine, blah, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.**_

Yuffie placed her sunglasses on her hair and stared out over the ocean. "It's nice here," she said absently.

Reno grinned as he lit a cigarette, taking a slow drag off it. "Yeah," he answered staring at her profile across the table. "Absolutely beautiful."

Yuffie turned and smiled at him, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and sticking it between her own lips. "You know, that's really bad for you," she said taking a drag and handing the stick back to him. "It'll kill you."

"Something's bound to," he answered bitterly. "Might as well make it of my own doing, right?"

Yuffie exhaled the smoke and nodded. "So what's new with you, Reno?" she asked. "Or is it the same old grind at work?"

"Not so bad anymore," he replied. "Still the same shit, you know?"

"Why do you do it?" she asked as the waitress brought their breakfast.

He shook his head. "Just a job, Sweetheart," he told her, taking another drag. He gestured to her food. "Better eat up before it gets cold."

Yuffie grinned and dug into her strawberry waffles enthusiastically. Reno laughed softly as he finished his cigarette and tore into his scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Thanks for breakfast, Reno," Yuffie said, giving him a sweet smile.

Reno's heart skipped a beat. "No problem," he answered, unable to tear his eyes from hers. He then gave his trademark smirk. "You're buying tomorrow."

Yuffie threw her head back and laughed, a sound that just tore at his heart. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself. _I'm fucked_.

"So," he said, trying to get his mind working again. "What about you, Princess? Still destined to rule Wutai?"

Yuffie crinkled her nose in annoyance. "Yeah," she said softly. She then gave a half-hearted smile. "But not for awhile, right? I mean, Godo's gotta croak before I take over, and that ain't happening anytime soon, right?"

"Right," he answered. "But...uh...you know, shut me up if I'm way outta line or something, but Tseng told me once that you'd have to...get married..."

Yuffie dropped her fork and visibly paled. "Shut up," she whispered. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Reno stared at her. "Shit," he murmured. "He's already picked him for you, hasn't he?"

Yuffie's smile was forced and Reno could see the tears filling her eyes. "Sorry," he said, shifting his gaze to his plate which suddenly didn't look so appetizing.

"No," Yuffie told him, reaching across and grabbing his hand. "It's okay. I've always known it was going to happen. Just...not so soon, you know?"

"When?"

Yuffie squeezed his hand harder, swirling her waffle in her syrup. "Two weeks."

Reno's fork dropped. "Fuck," he said. "What the hell you doing here?!"

Yuffie grinned at him, her eyes flashing wickedly. "Making memories."

"And I'm a part of that?" he asked.

"A major part."

Reno ran his thumb over her fingers, a sudden feeling of loneliness washing over him. Two weeks. He had two weeks to fill her head and her heart with memories that would have to last her a lifetime. He rose from his seat and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her tight against his side, pressing his lips fiercely to hers and thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. Tossing some gil on the table he grabbed her hand and grinned.

"Come on, Dollface," he said dragging her with him. "Two weeks ain't a lot of time and you got a shit load of living to do!"

* * *

The waves of the ocean crashed against their skin as they held onto each other. Clothes were abandoned on the shore and there wasn't another soul around for miles. Just the two of them, riding wave after wave together.

Yuffie wrapped her arms and legs around Reno's shoulders and hips and threw her head back in reckless laughter. Reno grinned and pulled her tighter against him, attacking her neck with his mouth. Yuffie moaned softly and slid down his body to find his lips with hers. "Reno?" she breathed.

"Yeah, Babe?" he answered softly, as his hands ran over her hips, positioning her and slipping into her. Yuffie gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he thrust into her, his mouth now attacking her breasts. He grinned wickedly as the waves crashed over them, their limbs a tangled mass now lying on the shore. "Did you...need something?"

Yuffie grinned and arched her back as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. "No," she answered, yanking his head down to her. "I got what I need."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry so short. This is developing more of a plot that what I first anticipated. Let me know what you think of it, okay?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for being faithful and patient while I had the Muses in AA...damn Reno's sexy cute little ass for introducing them to tequilla.**_

_**Reno: Muses are natural drunks.**_

_**Me: YOU'RE a natural drunk.**_

_**Anyway, as you know, this has developed a plot all on it's own. And guess what? My demented little mind has fast forwarded to the ending, so I KNOW HOW IT ENDS!!! WOOT! I may finish something.**_

_**So, for dantesdarkqueen, JenkiMimay, bang on the head and x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x who, like Reno, have requested more smut, this chapter is for you. And, dear Lexa-chan, please get up off your hands and knees begging me to continue. Reno may interpret it as an offer for something else and take you up on it, IF you know what I mean.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, DAMMIT. Quit reminding me and making me drink tequilla to forget that sad piece of information.**_

* * *

"Where'd you get the boat, Reno?!" Yuffie nearly shrieked in excitement as she stepped into the water craft and grinned. 

"Rented it," Reno said, pulling a life vest on her and strapping it on, admiring her skimpy little bikini as he did. He grinned as he kissed her lips tenderly. "Don't want you to drown if you get thrown overboard, Babe."

"Thanks," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Didn't know you could be so thoughtful."

Reno patted her backside and kissed her again. "There's a lot you don't know about me," Reno told her as he started the ski boat and manueveured it through the other boats and sea planes in Costa del Sol's harbor.

Yuffie sat beside him and rested her hand on his thigh, giving it a playful squeeze. "Like what?" she asked playfully. "Something I'm going to find out soon?"

Reno smirked at her. "Maybe," he said as he pushed the throttle full and the nose of the boat shot up into the air. Yuffie shrieked in delight and jumped into his lap, clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

He laughed and wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, murmuring something she couldn't hear over the roar of the boat's engine. They sped through the waves for a while before he slowed the boat down to a stop. He pulled her tighter against him and ran his other hand through her short, ebony locks.

And then he kissed her. Like she'd never been kissed before.

It wasn't demanding, it wasn't lust filled, but the promises it held left her trembling after the first second his lips touched hers. Gentle, sweet, supple lips swept over hers, tender caresses and feather soft touches that left her aching for more. But not just for something physical...she wanted more of Reno.

"You wanna ski?" he asked quietly, breaking the bliss she was enjoying.

Yuffie had to blink a couple of times to let the words register in her brain. Damn him! He was smirking at her again. Frustrating, infuriating, sexy thing that he was knew what he had done to her.

"Yeah," she answered, a little too cheerfully for her liking. She leapt off his lap and went to the back of the boat. Reno chuckled as he helped her get the ski's on.

"Shut up," she grumbled with a smile.

"Okay," he said, lifting her in his arms and dumping her over the side of the boat.

Yuffie sputtered and wiped the water out of her eyes. "Reno!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "You couldn't have walked with the ski's on! I was helping you out, you little ingrate!"

"Give me the tow line, Jerk!" she laughed at him. "And don't go too fast. I haven't done this in a while, okay?"

"Gotcha," he said, tossing the tow line out to her. "You remember the signals, right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, I promise I won't go faster until you're ready, all right?" he said, leaning over and grinning at her.

"You better not, or I'll beat your ass!"

"Promises, promises," he said with a grin.

In spite of herself, Yuffie laughed. Damn it, she was having too much fun with him. She shook her head. _Better get it in while I can_, she thought bitterly, pushing the horrible thoughts of her fate to the back of her mind. NOTHING was going to keep her from fully enjoying the rest of her freedom with Reno.

Getting into position behind the boat, she yelled. "Hit it!"

Reno eased the throttle and brought the boat to a nice speed, enough to get Yuffie out of the water and on the ski's. He glanced behind him and grinned. She motioned for him to speed up and he did, ever so slightly. He circled the waves they had made to let Yuffie jump them, which she did, with quite a bit of skill. She motioned for him for more speed and he complied. He heard her laugh in delight and looked back to watch her hit a big wave and execute a perfect flip in the air and land on the water's surface with the skill of a pro.

"Damn Ninja!" he yelled at her. She flipped him off and motioned for him to speed up again. He did and hit some of the larger waves that the ocean was making as well as from the wake of the boat. Yuffie was grinning from ear to ear and laughing her head off, having the time of her life.

Reno was impressed as he glanced behind him from time to time, watching her ski. She could have been a professional water skier with the moves she was pulling. _Ninja training_, he thought to himself as she flipped through the air as gracefully as she did in a fight. All she needed was her shuriken and the image would be complete.

The image of her was perfectly imbedded into his mind. He hoped the memories they were making would stay with her for the rest of her life, just as he knew they would stay with him for the rest of his.

* * *

The boat was floating off the shore, the archor dropped, ensuring it wouldn't be going anywhere until they were ready. Reno had built a fire on the sandy beach and produced a cooler full of food and sodas for them, as well as some sleeping bags. 

"How long did you rent the boat for?" Yuffie asked as she stuck a marshmellow in a stick and roasted it over the fire.

Reno shrugged. "As long as I want it," he said, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the stars. "I gave the dude my Shin-Ra credit card and he had a look on his face like I'd just given him a blank check."

Yuffie laughed and blew on her flaming marshmellow. "Won't Rufus be pissed?"

"Compared to some of the other shit I've put on that thing, this is chump change," Reno told her with a grin.

"Isn't that supposed to be for business related expenses?" she teased.

He shrugged again and gave her a devilish grin. "I'll tell him it was for the pursuit of a known terrorist," he said, leaning into her and kissing her gently.

Yuffie giggled and kissed him back. "Hmmm...did you catch the terrorist?" she whispered against his lips.

Reno rolled over on to her, effectively pinning her beneath him. "I always get what I'm after," he told her. "And now, that I've caught you, you little terrorist...you're my prisoner."

"Oh," she breathed with a smile. "Am I going to be tortured for information?"

"Nah, not tortured," he said, as her pulled the straps of her bikini top off her shoulders. "Just pumped."

Yuffie laughed, but stopped suddenly when Reno's lips touched hers again. It was the same as before, that unyielding gentleness that just pulled at her soul, making her crave what she had only tasted.

There was no desperation this time, just the bliss of being together. Their clothes lay on a pile in the sand beside them as they lay on top of the sleeping bags. Reno trailed his tongue down her neck to her breasts, his fingers of his left hand intertwined with hers of her right. He ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair as he moved his lips back up to hers.

Yuffie arched agaisnt him as he eased inside her and slowly began to move. She moaned softly as he nibbled at her ear, setting out on another trail to her breasts. She dug her nails into his back as he moved inside her, feeling the sweet pressure building inside of her. Yuffie's hands trailed down to grasp his hips, effectively pulling him tighter against her. Reno moaned and brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her thoroughly as he began to thrust faster and harder into her.

Sweating, panting bodies tensed and cried out at the same time. Yuffie screamed out Reno's name into his mouth as he released himself inside her, trembling with the aftershocks of the intensity of his orgasm. Rolling off of her and pulling her into his arms, he breathed in the scent of the salty sea in her hair.

Yuffie sighed contentedly and snuggled against him, breathing in the comforting scent of him. She would remember his scent forever, dreaming of it when her bleak future became her present. But she didn't think about that now. She thought about how good it felt to be wrapped safely in Reno's arms, the crackling sound of the fire easing her to sleep.

Reno sighed as he pulled the barely sleeping girl closer to him. Words were running through his mind, screaming to escape to his mouth, but he wouldn't let them. They were pointless and would only hurt them both. So, they remained inside his head and his heart, bringing him to sleep beside Yuffie, dreaming of what would never be.

* * *

_**Reno: I...hate you.**_

_**Me: Why?! You got to have sex again.**_

_**Reno: You...are...MEAN! (storming away and slamming the door)**_

_**Me: EMO!**_

_**A/N: Review please. You like? Do you? Huh?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: checking copyright Nope...still not mine. When are they going to change that? Oh right. Never. Idiot._**

There was a knock on the door of the Villa. Yuffie raised an eyebrow and went to see who it was. Few people knew she was here. Then a thought hit her.

Maybe it was for Reno.

She opened the door gingerly and peered outside.

"Shake!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Shake bowed deeply and extended a sealed piece of parchment to her. "I bring to you tidings from your father and your...betrothed. It is a reminder of your..."

"Of my responsibility to Wutai and to the Kisaragi name," Yuffie finished quietly. "Thank you, Shake. Here, come in. I'll make you..."

"Thank you, Princess, but I must return to see to the wedding preparations," Shake answered without emotion. He stared up into Yuffie's eyes. "If that is what you wish."

Yuffie sighed and nodded. "Go," she answered. "I will see you soon."

Shake bowed, his eyes flashing with sorrow. "As you wish, Princess," he said and took his leave.

Yuffie closed the door behind him and leaned against the frame with a sigh. She tore the wax seal of her father and unfolded the parchment. Another piece of paper fell out, but she ignored it for a moment as she read the words of her father:

_Yuffie-chan,  
You're wedding day approaches. Begin tying up your loose ends now, as time is short. Your betrothed is anxious to be wed to you. Do not be late. I have enclosed at Chian's request a photo so that you may "gaze upon the countenance of the man whom you will be devoted to".  
Godo_

Yuffie bent down and pick up the fallen piece of paper. Her face paled and her stomach churned.

"No," she whispered looking at him. He was old! Older even than her father. "NO!" she screamed, leaping from her position on the floor and running into the bathroom. She relieved her stomach of it's contents and sobbed, crumbling the photo and her father's letter in her fisted hands.

"Yuffie?" Reno called, coming out of the bedroom. He ran to the bathroom when he heard her being sick. He knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Yuffie cried hysterically. "This!" she screamed, shoving the photo of the man she was to marry in his face. "This is what is wrong!"

Reno looked at it. "What, your Pops?" he asked. "Is he sick? Gods, Yuffie...did he die?"

"No!" she shrieked. "That's not my father! That's my fiance!"

Reno looked at the photo in his hands. Her father had arranged for her to marry one of his peers. _Probably an old drinkin' buddy_, he thought sacastically.

Reno got up and ran a wash cloth under the water and bent down again to wipe Yuffie's face and mouth. "Hey," he whispered. She looked up at him, her face tear-streaked, her eyes bloodshot. "Come on," he urged, pulling her to her feet. "Get yourself cleaned up. I've got something to show you."

* * *

Reno had taken her down a long stretch of abandoned beach. How he knew all the secluded places was beyond her. He was throwing dry wood onto an already raging fire. 

"Reno," Yuffie asked over the roar of the fire. "What the hell are you doing?"

Reno reached into his cooler and tossed her a beer, tipping one back himself. He grinned at her and swaggered over to her, drapping his arm around her shoulders. "Making memories, Babe," he told her.

He bent down and picked up a long stick and lit the end of it on fire. He put the stick in the hand that held his beer bottle and reached into the back pocket of his shorts, producing the picture of her dreaded fiance.

"You trust me?" he asked holding the picture out to her.

Yuffie stared into his eyes, the fire flashing in the deep blue depths almost eerily, especially with the flaming shock of hair that topped his head. "Yes," she answered honestly as she took the picture. "With all my heart."

Reno smiled and nodded. "Then crumble that bastard up and toss him in the air," he ordered.

Yuffie grinned as he took a big gulp of his beer. She crushed the picture in her fist and threw it in the air with a vengeance. She watched as the picture soared up into the air. Reno held the flaming stick to his face and spewed the beer out onto it, creating a huge fireball of flames, effectively incinerating the bastard's picture, leaving it in nothing but ash to fall at Yuffie's feet.

Yuffie threw her head back and laughed then leapt into Reno's arms. "My hero!" she exclaimed, kissing his lips fiercely.

Reno returned the kiss. "For the rest of these two weeks, Yuffie," he told her sincerely. "That bastard and your Pops need to realize...you're mine. And they better not get in the way."

Yuffie kissed him again, a kiss filled with all her passion and love. No matter what her future held, her heart would always be here and belong to Reno.

* * *

_**A/N: AWWW!!! She lurves him back!!!**_

_**I apologize for emo Reno in the last A/N. He's back to his fiesty, wonderful, sexy self and has been threatening me with an EMR enema. Not too thrilled about that.**_

_**Reno: You made me wanna cry and drink tea! I don't cry and drink tea! I fuckin' swear and drink beer! **_

_**Me: Granted, but you can be sensitive sometimes.**_

_**Reno: Oh, go knit a doilie.**_

_**Me: I resent that remark.**_

_**Reno: sticking out tongue**_

_**Me: Hmmmm...wait...I may have been inspired to use that tongue. Anyway, reviews are always welcomed and rewarded with...**_

_**Reno: SMUT!!!**_

_**Me: Yes, smut. The universal elixir of life. Because I have discovered the meaning of life. It is sex. Without sex, there would be no life, so therefore, sex is the meaning of life.**_

_**Reno: Whatever. More SMUT!**_

**_Me: For keeping the Muses sober, I will grant you more smut._**

**_Reno: Woot._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Reno, not mine. Yuffie, not mine. Costa del Sol, not mine. Sex in the rain...mine._**

Rain.

Rain and Costa del Sol didn't mix. But, there is was and there you have it.

No thunder, no lightening...just rain. Lots and lots of rain.

"Suck!" Yuffie grumbled crossing her arms over her chest as she stared hatefully at the weather from her position in the Villa's door frame.

Reno grinned and kiss the back of her neck. "It's not that bad, Dollface," he told her. "You get wet when you're in the ocean anyway."

"But it always rains in Wutai," she sulked. "I'm gonna have enough of that when I go home. I don't want it here. Not with you."

Reno grinned. "Ever do it in the rain?"

Yuffie looked up at him and blinked her eyes. "What?"

"Have you ever had sex in the rain?"

"Uh...no," she answered with a 'DUH!' tone to her voice. "Normal people don't do that, Reno."

Reno laughed. "Well, I've never been accused of being normal!" He grabbed her hand and drug her out the door, both of them getting soaked instantly.

Yuffie shrieked through her laughter. "Reno!"

He lead her down the beach and into the woods that edged it. Everyone else was inside, afraid of a little water. Idiots didn't realize that they had come all the way to Costa del Sol to be near the water.

Reno may not have been normal, but he wasn't an idiot either.

He led her to a clearing under a grove of palm trees and pushed her up against the trunk of one, his hands already on her damp clothes, unfastening the buttons of her shirt. He had her undressed in record time and Yuffie gasped at the sensation of the cool rain softly splattering against her bare skin combined with that of Reno's warm tongue lapping it up. The differences in temperature were enough to leave her gasping. But the man who held her against him simply took her breath away.

She helped him out of his clothes and kissed the spot below his ear, grinning wickedly as he involuntarily shivered. "You've done this before?" she whispered into his ear.

Reno looked at her sheepishly. "Uh, no," he answered, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Saw it in a porno once. Thought it would be cool."

Yuffie couldn't help it. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "Gods, Reno, but that's exactly why I..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

He looked at her, his eyes shining with the words she had almost let slip. "Yeah," he said softly, pressing his forehead to hers. "Me too, Babe."

Yuffie lowered her eyes a little, but he lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said, then silenced any protests or arguments she would have by sealing her mouth shut with his.

Yuffie wrapped her legs around his waist, her back firmly placed against the tree. She felt him slip inside her, gently, his member caressing her more than penetrating her, the simple action and the emotions and passion flowing from him enough to make her cry out in pleasure. Reno kissed her neck, the underside of her chin, anywhere his lips could connect with her skin, they pressed, nipped, lightly sucked, coaxing soft, sweet, satisfied moans from her lips. The rain was light under the canopy of trees, but trickled down their glistening bodies, saturating them in the pleasure they created.

Capturing her lips with his, Reno thrust into her again and again, building the pressure inside her until it exploded with a shriek into his mouth, tears running from her eyes with the intensity of it. He released inside her a split second later, his arms wrapped around her possessively, his lips pressed securely to hers as the skin of his arms and back errupted into gooseflesh. Panting, he lowered them to the ground and enveloped her in his arms, planting kisses along her eyes.

Yuffie sighed contentedly and lazily traced the defined muscles of his chest. She laughed softly. "I'll never look at rain the same again."

Reno smiled and kissed her hair, breathing in deeply of her scent. "That's the point, Babe."

**_A/N: Anybody else feeling squishy inside? I'm trying not to let Reno get too out of character. Keep in mind this is a growing story, in which they both mature. Tell me if he gets to smooshy, okay? Again, reveiw for more smut._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: A double update! This rare event is brought to you by...Chocolate Chip Cookies! Causing hyperactive minds in a fan fiction forum near you!_**

**_Disclaimer: GASP! They got the copyright wrong!!! Oh...wait...nevermind. Still belongs to those Squares._**

Yuffie came running into the Villa, excitement oozing out of every pore. "Reno!" she shrieked, leaping over the sofa and sprinting into the bedroom.

Reno was still asleep, a mass of red hair sticking up from the rumpled bed clothes. Yuffie always woke up before he did and usually let him sleep as late as he wanted. Today, however, was different.

Yuffie did a flying leap in the air and landed right on top of Reno's slumbering form, eliciting a started, "UMPH!" from the sexy red-head.

Reno grumbled and opened his eyes slowly, his stomach doing flipflops when he saw the girl stradling him and clutching a flyer close to her chest.

"Unh," he said grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. "I LOVE this kind of wake up call."

Reno began kissing his way down her neck to her breasts, his hands already working on removing her shorts.

Yuffie shrieked in laughter and pushed him off. "EW!" she exclaimed. "Get your morning breath off me and look at this!"

She shoved the flyer in his face and he took it, laying back down and pulling her against him as he read it.

"'The Social Society of Costa del Sol is pleased to announce that tonight will host the annual Costume Party. Come dressed as your favorite god or goddess, fiend, or character!'"

"A costume party!" Yuffie shrieked stradling him again and bouncing up and down. "Reno, can we go? Oh my gawd, Reno! Please, it will be so much fun! Come with me please!"

"If you don't stop bouncing up and down on me like that, I will come!" Reno grunted with a smile, stilling her hips. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down to face him, planting a kiss on her lips. "And yes, we can go!"

Yuffie squealed and threw her arms around his neck, forgetting his rank morning breath and kissing the life out of him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed in between kisses. "You are the best...whatever you are to me...ever!!"

She went to move but Reno stopped her, mischief playing in his eyes. "Oh no, Princess," he said. "Get your sweet ass back over here. You started something, accidentally it may have been, and you sure as hell ain't leaving until you finish it."

Yuffie laughed as she felt what he was referring to grind insistently against her thigh. "Oh, does Reno have a problem he needs Yuffie to fix for him?" she asked as she would have asked a child.

Reno growled and finished unfastening her shorts and pulled her top over her head. "Yes," he snarled as he flipped her to her back and finished stripping her clothes off.

Yuffie giggled as she pushed up on his shoulders and flipped him to his back. "Oh no, Turk boy," she said planting kisses down his chest and stomach. "My turn to play."

"Oh shit," Reno said as he got the full hint as to what she was planning on doing. Sure enough, he felt her hot breath wash over him as her mouth moved lower and lower. "Oh shit, oh shit...OH SHIT!!!"

Reno threw his head back as he was surrounded by the intense heat of Yuffie's mouth. Oh gods, she was good! Her tongue ran along the underside of his shaft, her teeth grazing him slightly, nipping at him, causing just enough pain to intensify the pleasure. Her tongue slipped into his slit, stroking, lapping up the pre cum that was leaking from him. Reno clenched the sheets in his hands, thrusting his hips up into her mouth.

Yuffie laughed slightly, the vibrations eliciting a throaty moan from the red head.

"Yuffie," he panted, hands moving to stroke her hair. "Gods, I can't handle this this early in the morning!"

"Stamina not awake yet?" she teased as she continued stroking him.

"Unless you...want me...oh shit," he said, his eyes going black as she took him in again. "To come...in your mouth, you better...get back up here...OH FUCK!"

Yuffie deepthroated him just then, giggling as she did so. He lasted exactly 1.7 seconds after that, pouring himself into her mouth with a roar.

Yuffie wiped her mouth and kissed him softly. "I told you," she whispered. "Ew...morning breath. Take and shower and brush your teeth and maybe then we'll do this again...properly."

Reno grinned up at her. "You are so hot," he told her.

"I know," she said giving him another kiss. "Hurry up! I want to get a costume before they're all gone!"

* * *

The beach was all decked out for the costume party. Tiki torches lined the walk ways and white Christmas lights adorned the buildings. The crashing waves on the beach were nearly drowned out by the music being blared by the DJ.

And Reno was dressed like a fucking moogle.

"I told you to get your ass outta bed so we could get better costumes," Yuffie told him as she twirled her icy color locks.

SHE was Shiva, goddess of ice.

"So how come you get to look hot and I have to look like a fucked up stuffed doll?" he asked.

Yuffie shrugged. "Because I'm a tiny girl and nobody wears my size and you," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Well, you're just shit outta luck, Reno. But you still look cute."

"Right."

"Aw, you look so cute, I want to sleep cuddled up with you tonight," she said with a grin. "_With _the costume on."

"Ha fucking ha," he said kissing her. "Come on, let's get a drink."

They went to the bar and ordered. "ID's," the bartender barked.

Yuffie grinned. "Make that a virgin strawberry daiquri," she corrected, rolling her eyes. She shrugged at Reno as he took his beer. "You win some you lose some."

"Yeah," he said. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah!"

They headed out to the dance floor, Reno tripping over his costume, but attempting to dance nonetheless. They danced for about five songs until they were out of breath.

"I'm getting thirsty again," Yuffie shouted at him over the music.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll get us some more drinks," he said. "Try to find us a table, okay?"

"Okay."

They parted ways and Yuffie spied a table that was free when someone grabbed her arm. She turned expecting it to be Reno but finding a rather large, rather drunk, rather gross man dressed as Ifrit holding her.

"Dance with me," he ordered.

"No thanks," she said with a forced smile. "My date will be back soon."

He pulled her too him. "I didn't ask," he snarled. "No isn't an option. Dance with me."

Yuffie tried to pull her arm back, but to no avail. "Let go of me," she said, kicking his shin.

He grunted in response and pulled her closer, his lips on her neck. He moved up to capture her mouth and she bit his tongue. Howling in rage, he pushed her back and slapped her across the cheek.

"Stupid bitch!" he said, hauling her against him again. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Yuffie's eyes were filling with tears of rage. Suddenly she was yanked out of the man's arms and he was on the ground with one seriously pissed off moogle beating him senseless.

"You stupid, fucking son of a bitch!" Reno yelled, pummeling the man into the ground. "Don't you dare think of touching my girl again, you stupid fucker! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass all over this beach!"

Two bouncers pulled the moogle off of Ifrit, lifting the fallen fire god and dragging him to be incarcerated for the rest of the night. Another came up and looked at Reno.

"Get her home," he ordered. "No more trouble tonight, all right?"

"Fucker hit my girlfriend!" Reno yelled.

"File a report with the station," he said. "Get out...now."

"Fuckin' bastard!" Reno growled, going over to Yuffie and pulling her into his arms. "You okay, Baby?"

She nodded and kissed him fiercely. "Let's just go, okay?"

He nodded and led her back to the Villa. When they got inside, he looked her over, his face distorting in anger at the massive red hand print on her cheek.

"I'm gonna find that fucking son of a bitch tomorrow and kill him for this," he snarled.

"You called me your girlfriend," she said softly.

He stopped fuming and stared at her. "I did?" he asked. She nodded. "Sorry...I was pissed. Didn't know what I was saying, you know?"

She nodded again. "It's okay," she said. "Reno?"

"Yeah?" he said going to the freezer to get some ice to put on her cheek.

"If things were different," she began. "If I wasn't getting married in 5 days, do you think..."

"Yuffie," he cut in, placing the ice on her swollen cheek. He stared into her eyes and caressed her good cheek. "Don't. Okay? Just...don't."

She nodded, trying to fight back her tears. "Okay," she whispered. They sat there, just staring at each other for a long moment before she broke the silence with a laugh.

"I can't believe a moogle kicked Ifrit's ass!"

_**Reno: A moogle?!**_

_**Me: You'd be a cute moogle! All squishy and sweet! Oh I could just squeeze you!**_

_**Reno: Blow me.**_

_**Me: Too late. Yuffie already did.**_

_**Reno: Heh heh...yeah...**_

_**A/N: Review for more smut. If you guys keep up all this cool reviewing, this story is going to end up a smut in each chapter story. Oh...wait...already is. Right. Idiot. Anyway...keep review for...**_

_**Reno: MORE SMUT!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FF-VII or Hinder. I am a groupie for both, though.**_

* * *

Reno stared out the bedroom window, watching the moonlight reflecting off the waves of the ocean. Yuffie was sound asleep in the bed they had been sharing for nearly two weeks. 

She was getting married in four days. And leaving in one. After tomorrow, she wouldn't be his anymore.

_What the hell do I care anyway?_ he asked himself as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, inhaling deeply of the toxic smoke. _Got tons of great sex and a free room._

_And a broken heart._

He ran his shaking hand through his hair and exhaled. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to fucking happen!

It was two weeks. No strings attached. Just good times to be remembered when things weren't the best. For both of them.

He wasn't supposed to...

"Damn it," he whispered. He stepped out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing to finish his cigarette. He closed his eyes and listened. Someone was playing music down on the beach, not to loud, but loud enough to carry to his ears.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

"Shit," he hissed as he inhaled his cigarette again. "Fuckin' Hinder."

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you_

"Damn it," he said, lighting another cigarette with the butt of his old one.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

"Is this a fuckin' sign?" Reno asked, looking up at the sky. "I know she deserves better than what I can give her! Do you have to throw it up in my face like this?"

He ignored the next verse, trying to block the music out of his head. But when the chorus came again, he started finding his ressolve...and the lyrics changed, if only in his mind.

_I'll really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you do know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Reno ground his cigarette out on the railing and walked back into the Villa. Pulling his clothes on and taking what little things he had, he stopped at the bed and stared down at Yuffie's sleeping form. He dropped a kiss to her lips, gently so as not to wake her then walked out of the bedroom.

Stopping in the kitchen, he left her a note and a photo album he'd made for her. It held pictures of the time they had shared. He had the twins to the pictures she would have. And he'd never forget it.

"It's better this way," he said to himself as he walked the length of the living room to the door. He cast one glance back at their...the bedroom door. "You deserve much better than me."

* * *

Tears ran down Yuffie's face as she read the letter Reno had left her: 

_Yuffie,_

_I know you still got one day left, Babe, but I can't be here with you for it. I hope you understand. What we've had...it was special. I'll never forget it. Try to be happy with your new life, okay? Just...do that for me. And if it helps any, know that out there somewhere, there's a dude that's so head over heels in love with you, that he had to let you go._

_Reno_

"Damn it," she whispered, clutching the letter to her chest. "Damn you, Reno. You fucking jerk! You got to tell me how you feel, why couldn't you let me do the same!"

She picked the photo album up and turned to a picture of the two of them on the beach, kissing and laughing.

"I love you, too, you bastard."

* * *

_**A/N: Did somebody say McMeloncholy?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: He promised someday it would be mine. That day...has not yet come. sobs**_

* * *

Rain. 

It's always rained in Wutai. But this time, she was thankful for it. It disguised the tears that were running from her eyes as she recalled the last time she was in the rain.

_Why is this so hard?_ she thought. _I knew what I was doing when it started. I knew this would happen. I just didn't...think that THIS would happen._

She climbed the steps to the pagoda and set her bags on the ground, the floor quickly becoming a puddle beneath her. Shake entered from the other side of the room and smiled at her.

"Princess," he said, bowing slightly. "You are home early."

"Yes," she answered. "Where is Lord Godo?"

"In the fifth level, Princess," he answered. "Go and I will bring some tea."

"Thank you."

Yuffie climbed the five story building to the top and found her father sitting on a mat in the middle of the room, meditating. Rather than disturb him, she quietly went to him and knelt beside him, bowing her head in prayer.

"Home so soon, Daughter?" Godo asked gently.

Yuffie's eyes flew opened and she turned to face her father who's eyes remained closed, a thoughtful smile on his lips.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Your wedding day is in three days."

She bowed her head again, willing her eyes to stop their incessant leaking. "Yes."

Godo sighed and opened his eyes, turning to face his daughter. "Yuffie..."

"I know, Father, and I'm sorry," she said, bursting into tears. "I know what I must do for Wutai and for the Kisaragi name. I promise I will do it. I will be strong."

Godo chuckled and kissed his daughter's bowed head. "I'm sure that is exactly what your mother said to her father before she was to wed her betrothed," he mused.

"Mother was fortunate to have been in love with the man she married."

Godo smiled a secret smile. "You mother was the Kisaragi, Yuffie, not me," he told her. "She is your tie to the lineage of Wutai. She was betrothed to another. Not to me."

Yuffie's eyes shot up at that. "What?"

"Your mother was the Princess of Wutai and I," he laughed fondly at the memory. "I was her protector. I was assigned to keep her safe. I was a warrior in the Wutaian army...and we fell in love."

Yuffie blinked again. "How can that be...tradition states..."

"She broke tradition, Yuffie," Godo told her. "She followed her heart and chose me, running out of her wedding ceremony under the curses of her father."

"Then how did she become the Lady of Wutai?"

"Her father died and she was his only heir."

"Like me," she murmured. "But, Father, you have promised me to Chian..."

Godo laughed. "No I haven't," he said. "The photograph I sent you is a picture of one of my old friends from my war days. I sent that to you to encourage you."

Yuffie jumped to her feet. "How could you do this to me?" she cried. "You tricked me into thinking..."

"I prompted you to mature, Yuffie!" he exclaimed. "You were too busy playing a child and running around the world hunting materia. It was a reality check. And look at you. It worked. You were willing to sacrifice your freedom for Wutai."

"Which I don't have to do," she growled.

"Oh, you still have to marry, Yuffie," he told her, standing and brushing her cheek with his hand. "But not who I say. Who you love. And you do love someone. I could feel it when you walked in the room."

"When do I have to marry?" she asked.

"In three days," he told her. "Before the end of the day of your twentieth birthday."

* * *

_**A/N: Mean! Mean, mean Godo!!! Bad, evil, mean, wicked Godo!!!! What's a Yuffie to do? Review...to find out! Muah ha ha ha!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! YOU, DON'T SUE!!! I have no money. All I have is this moldy piece of bread that may someday be penicillin.**_

* * *

Rain. 

It always rained in Midgar. It was a nasty, filthy rain, covering everything in an acid wash.

But it reminded him of another rain. One sweet and soft, just like the girl who had been pressed against him.

He hit his desk with such force that it startled his partner, a feat that was hard to accomplish.

Rude looked at him over the tops of his sunglasses. The wordless expression spoke clearly.

_You okay?_

Reno rose to his feet. "I'm heading home, Buddy," he told him, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. "Tell Tseng I'm sick."

"He's not gonna buy it, Reno."

"Then tell him I'm drunk, because that's where I'm heading!" Reno shouted back as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't care. He stomped down the street to his apartment, not really feeling like getting wasted as he had told Rude. 

Today was her wedding day. He didn't want to get drunk because then he wouldn't feel anything. He just wanted to feel something, even if it was pain. It was better than the numbness that had consumed him for the past three days.

He had no idea when he got to his apartment, but there he was, standing outside his door. Fumbling for his key, he slipped it in and walked inside, his familiar mess somewhat comforting.

He kicked his shoes off and and threw his jacket over a chair, running his fingers through his wet hair. The fridge beckoned him and he went, grabbing a beer. He didn't want to get drunk, but he really needed one right now.

Flopping down on the sofa, he flipped on his stereo, scanning for a decent station that would come in over the rain. He finally found one and he relaxed, listening to the DJ's insult each other. He picked up a picture from Costa del Sol and stared at it, taking a drink of his beer.

It was taken during their boat trip, on the beach, after they had set anchor. Yuffie was holding the camera out with her hand, while trying to look at it and kiss him at the same time. The look on his face, however, was what floored him.

He looked like a man who was truly happy, truly in love. And he was...in that picture.

Now, he was a man who was truly miserable and still in love. And it sucked.

_I think you can do much better than me_

"Oh come ON!" Reno yelled, throwing his half finished beer at his stereo and smashing both. "Son of a bitch!"

He buried his hands in his hair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, listening to the silence as his stereo died a slow, beer soaked death.

He didn't even realize he was crying until his tears hit his bare feet. There was a knock at the door and he glanced at his watch as he wiped his eyes. A little after five. Rude probably just stopping by to make sure he was okay.

"Coming," he called as Rude knocked again. "Hang on a minute, you crazy fucker!"

He flung the door opened, giving his best friend his trademark smirk.

Only it wasn't his best friend. Unless he had some how had a sex change and shrunk about two and half feet, lost over two-hundred pounds and grew a pair of breasts in the last two hours.

"Yuffie?" he choked out.

She looked up at him, her eyes pouring out tears. "You left before I could tell you," she whispered, walking in and throwing her arms around him. "You left before you knew that I love you."

Reno wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck, breathing in the scent he thought for sure he'd never smell again. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

Yuffie sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for dear life. "Reno," she cried. "I don't have to marry Chian."

He pulled away from her and stared at her hopefully. "What?" he asked. "But I thought..."

"Me too," she said nodding. "But my father...nevermind. It isn't important. I love you. I want to be with you. But..."

"No, no but," he said shaking his head. "I love you, too. I want to be with you, too."

"I have to get married before the end of the day of my twentieth birthday," she told him.

He nodded, understanding what she was telling him. "When is your birthday?"

She looked up at him. "Today."

Reno stared into her eyes, his shining with mischief. "Happy Birthday," he said enveloping her in his arms and brushing his lips against hers. "Will you marry me?"

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

_**Reno: NO!!! I don't wanna get married!**_

_**Me/Yuffie: Yes, you do!**_

_**Reno: NOOOOO!!! NOOOO NOOO NOOO NOO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Yuffie: Reno...**_

_**Reno: What?**_

_**Yuffie (whispering my plans for the epilogue in his ear): ...but only if we get married.**_

_**Reno (thinking and looking Yuffie up and down): Is that physcially possible?**_

_**Yuffie: I'm a ninja! Of course it is!**_

_**Reno (nodding): Okay...I'll do it!**_

_**Me/Yuffie/Reno: REVIEW FOR AN EPILOGUE FULL OF SMUT!!!**_


	14. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! When are you going to get that through your thick head?**_

_**A/N: This is officially the end. However, as I tend to get depressed, I may write an alternative, horrible, bad ending. I already have one working through my mind, but this is the official ending. Anything else is creative insanity.**_

* * *

_Epilogue:_Reno entered the fifth floor to the pagoda and waited. He knew that as Yuffie's husband, he had to face each challenge of each floor to be worthy of his new position. He had beat all the previous four floors and now waited for the fifth challenge, from Yuffie's father. 

The door opened and a small figure in a kimono walked toward him, bowing slightly, their hood covering their head and face. Reno, unsure of what to do, gave a small bow as well. He was expecting Godo, not this person.

The figure stood straight again and the hood fell off the head to reveal a silky head of raven black hair and storm grey eyes. Reno grinned at his wife.

"Hey Babe," he said, moving toward her to kiss her. "Come to wish me luck before I face your pops?"

Yuffie stepped back and held up her hand for him to stop. "You will not be facing Godo," she told him. She bowed again. "You will be facing me, Honorable Husband."

"Yuffie, I can't fight you!" he exclaimed. "You're my wife!"

Yuffie gave him the single most wicked look he had ever seen and his body responded instantly. "We won't be fighting, I assure you of that," she said, unwrapping the sash of her kimono, letting the silk fabric pool to the floor at her feet. Reno stared at her nude form and smirked.

"Strip," she ordered.

Reno did as he was told. Yuffie smiled at him as she threaded her silk sash through a hoop that was suspended from the ceiling. "Lay on your back," she ordered.

Reno went to her and pulled her against him. "Only if you lay on top of me," he said with a grin, kissing the side of her neck.

Yuffie sighed and wrapped her arms around him, pushing him down on the ground and straddling him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

Reno moaned deep in his throat, his hands trailing down her back to grasp her hips. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Yuffie smiled down at him as she sat up, angling her hips slightly allowing him to ease into her. She tilted her head back and moaned. "I love you, too."

Reno's hands went up to grasp her breasts, kneading them gently as she slowly moved her hips against him. Yuffie splayed her hands against his chest, running her fingers over the muscles of his chest and abs. Reaching up, she grabbed the edges of her sash and tied them in a knot, still moving her hips with his.

"What are you..." Reno panted out, watching as she picked up a fighting stick and stuck it through the loop she had formed with a sash.

She smiled down at him, her eyes half lidded as she grasped the stick in both hands and began to move her feet so that she was spinning on top of him, building the tension in the sash and in his member.

"Unh," Reno moaned, closing his eyes at the foreign sensations she was causing to flow through his body.

Yuffie kept turning, Reno still inside her, until the sash was wound tight. Her arms were straining from supporting her weight and she was panting from the pleasure she was feeling. She looked down at him, his face twisted in a mix of confusion and pleasure. She smirked. "Welcome to Wutai."

Yuffie brought her legs up and crossed them in front of her, the tension in the sash releasing and spinning her on top of him. Reno yelled out as his orgasm overtook him, thrusting into the spinning heat above him. Yuffie cried out as she continued to spin, finally collapsing on top of him as the sash spun out. Their lips met in a heated kiss, their labored breathing slowly calming.

"What...was that?" Reno asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Yuffie grinned at him and kissed him again. "A Lesson in the Book of Kama Sutra," she told him. "Don't worry...you'll get real good at it, real quick."

Reno kissed her again. "Cool."

* * *

_**A/N: Honest to goodness Kama Sutra position. Have yet to try it out but I plan to. TMI, right? Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this. I really had fun writing it. Sorry it took me three months to do so, but I hope it was worth it. As always, reviews will earn you more smut, albeit in a different story. Later!**_

_**Me: Reno! You owe me and the Muses a kegger!**_

_**Reno: On it!!! I'm bringing my wife!**_

_**Yuffie (giggling): Yay!**_

_**A/N-II: Oy! I've created a horny monster. Oh wait...right...that was SquareEnix's doing. I gave him this particular sexual trist. Woot to me! And this concludes the smut fest that was What Happens in Costa del Sol. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Let's face it, Reno's HAWT! And everyone loves reading about him. Hope to see you all soon in my next fic...which I haven't decided what to write yet. Open to suggestions! PEACE!!!**_


End file.
